RWBY: Team NIGEL (Redo)
by sigmateamleader
Summary: Made on an old profile, that I eventually lost access to, I have decided to bring this one to my new profile, and revamp it a little. It contains Gore, Language, Violence, and other things some may not find suitable. Please come check it out, and feel free to lookup the description on the story, from of the same name, by Mahnikkah. Enjoy...


_**Chapter 1: "Lift Off!"**_

Tremendous bells chimed, calling students into the campus. A young man with metal gloves lugged his things into a large meeting room where tons of other people his age sat around chatting away. Notice two boys cracking uncouth jokes, he smiled lightly, and pulled up an empty seat nearby to listen to the show.

Slowly, he started talking to the two of them. Introducing himself as Neiless Samedi, or Neil, he eventually learned that the crude boy who made the obscene, yet amusing jokes was named Josh Ang. His friend, who practically laughed himself to death at the crass display of comedy, was Xuang Lee. The three caused a bit of a ruckus, throwing themselves around and acting like complete fools in name of comedy earned them their peer's ire.

Their good times ended abruptly after Lee's laughter woke a different boy by the name of Jude Cariette.

"Dude! Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here!" Jude called to Lee, blinking away the stinging sensation in his eyes.

"Hey man, I'm all out of fucks for the day, so instead I'll just give you this." Lee mocked, flipping Jude off. The two rose from their seats, prepared to fight only halted by large bright lights that flipped on, blinding everyone. To make things worse, speakers squealed, deafening the blinded children. Shaking off the sight and sound pollution, Jude promised Lee they would "talk" about their issue later, for he was too tired and busy to deal with the guy's crap. Finding a quieter area, Jude settled in, prepping himself for another rest.

Ozpin's voice blared over the speakers, snatching Jude from dreamland. Forced awake a second time, Jude gave up trying to sleep all together, cursing his luck deciding today, or at least this morning would be utterly terrible. An annoyed Jude trudged along to wherever it was he was supposed to be going. Noticing he misplaced a small bag, Jude grumbled to himself, before spinning around to see Neil who tried to maneuver through the crowd with a copious number of bags. One of which Jude easily recognized as his misplaced belongings, making his way to Neil, he heard the guy calling to him while pointing at the bag.

"Hey. Hey sleepy guy! You forgot this!" Neil called as Jude neared. Finally getting past the dense portion of the crowd, Jude and Neil met.

"Yeah, I know…thanks to your friend." Jude grumbled, still seeking to show Lee what for.

Raising an eyebrow Neil explained that he didn't really consider Lee a friend. "More of a polite acquaintance, really. I just met him, before he bothered you." With an apology, Neil shook Jude's hand, introducing himself. Before Neil could get buried by the crowd, Jude followed the student to their designated location. Upon arriving outside, Jude and Neil set their bags into a loading area, and proceeded to follow a large crowd of students outside. Jude noticed the entire building amassing upon a large stage fixed upon a plateau. Noticing Neil meet up with Josh and Lee, Jude hurried over to them, eager to resume what Lee's rude behavior started.

Exchanging a few angry words and insults the two tried to get things underway, pausing when they noticed a hole being made around them in the crowd of their veiled peers. Noticing problems seeming to arise from the quartet, Ozpin called upon the four of them to step forward. Reluctantly, the four stepped onto the stage, positioning themselves onto small circular podiums with arrows pointing towards the forest nearby. They were told that they would be jettisoned into the forest before them, seeking chess pieces, after they had found the pieces they were to find a large monolith based on the piece's color and occupation.

"A white pawn can only be paired with three other white pawns, at a white pawn monolith…and so on." Exemplifies Ozpin, switching his view to the four boys on stage. "Questions?" He asked.

"Yes…I'm confused." Neil called, nervously raising a hand.

Fixing his glasses, Ozpin called back "What part confused you?"

"Erm…all of it." The boy with the fancy gloves admitted, shyly.

"Mix and match, Mr. Samedi. Now…Lift off!" Ozpin answered vaguely, motioning to Glynda to send the boy flying.

"Oh. Mix and match!" Neil acknowledged, turning around at the lattermost part of Ozpin's rebut. "…wait. WHAT!?" He gasped, before being launched into the forest in front of the plateau.

Feeling the podium shudder beneath his feet, Jude, with a sigh, grumbles "Well, shit." Before he too was flung into the heavily wooded area, with his voice fading into the distance, voicing his opinion on the day. "THIS DAY ISss shiiit!"

Lee laughed at his schoolmate who he thought deserved it that, until he too felt the similar thing the other two felt, whimpering in protest. "No. No. N-Nooo—ooooh shiiiit!"

Watching as the other three flew off into the wild blue yonder, Josh cracked his knuckles, and had a quick stretch, before striking a funny pose. Looking to Glynda and Ozpin, Josh declared, simply "My body is ready." Being blown into the distance. His voice could be heard, fading into the distance, remarking "I WAS WROOOooong!"


End file.
